Characters
Below is a list of all the NPCs the player can initiate dialouge with in Story Mode. Note that it is impossible to meet all of the characters in a given game due to conflicting storylines. Chairman Brass The leader of your Bunker. Puts the player through the task of finding Olaf. Emilia A citizen in your bunker. Has a baby that was mutated by radiation. Initiates the side-quest of Emilia's Baby. Cricket An old man who lives in Silos. He grows Insects and tells the player about the Tribal Region and its situation. Kukul The leader of the Lintu who was born and raised in Qubba (although supportive of the Federation). His father was a priest. He can provide medical services to both the player's caravan and the player's animals. Can initiate a few quests for the player. Apis The battle scarred leader of the Pullid. Has connections with both Lois and the coveted stolen Gold. Initiates the storyline against Drekar. Fafnir The fierce (and cruel) leader of the Drekar. He gives Workforce Merchants military-grade uranium. Knows of the whereabouts of Olaf. Lois A Pullid woman who was captured by the Drekar, she escaped and showed up in the Pullid camp and ran into the desert with some other girls and made a secret base. Her real name is Alice. Can be recruited as a volunteer later in the storyline (Qubba). Olaf The other scout at your bunker. As described by you "is red haired and forty something." Was captured by Workforce Merchants and made a slave. Automatically recruited as a volunteer upon finishing of the dialogue with him. Marco The guard of the Kivi. He acts as a trader to outside people unfamiliar with the religion of Spencerism. Calvin A member of Workforce Merchants. He operates in the Alkubra region. Initiates quests that would lead up to working for the Workforce Merchants. Orion The Leader of the pacifist tribe Kivi. She is the head shaman of the Kivi as well as a healer. Sigurd A police officer working for a private figure (Regin) to either kill or deliver Fafnir alive to the private figure. Sigurd can be recruited as a volunteer later in the storyline (Regin's Camp). Spencer Rice A scientist working on how to bring fertility back to the soil. He visited the Kivi some thirty years ago and taught them to be pacifists. Has the potential to help Kivi defeat Drekar. Spencer Rice can be recruited as a volunteer later in the storyline (Kivi Camp). Kevin A A member of Liberation Army that works in the Alkubra region who can introduce the player with missions that would lead up to the Liberation Army storyline. He collects exotic weapons and helps introduce Pim. Captain Mustaparta The captain of the police force of Alkubra in Fort Mitchell. Informs the player about the basics of trading, criminal capturing, animal trading, and slave trading. Supports the Liberation Army and can be potentially supportive of Qubba in its war against the Federation if persuasion succeeds. Pim A technologically-inclined man who is able to sell the player almanac tables for usage with the Sextant. Can eventually give the player a special mission once certain requirements are met. Solanum III, The High Priest of Orth The head priest of the Man of Zinc religion. Holds high power that is strong enough to expel Workforce Merchant influence from Alkubra. Has a strong dislike of the Narizians and the Liberation Army. John Patson Leader of the Narizian religion. Has issues with the Workforce Merchants and the Church of the Man of Zinc. Under specific decisions through dialogue, will set up the Narizian Colony settlement. Sapoboi Rodrigues A rich individual who resides in Lago on a large ranch. He is secretly a cannibal and can teach the player how to cannibalize dead enemies. Can be "removed" by assassination if the player decides in alternative decisions. Chief Guard The chief guard at the cotton fields. Is responsible for the release of Olaf in both storylines. Huli Kitsune Dolland Truffle's secretary in the Workforce Merchants' main office in Tifk. Plays a larger role in the Liberation Army's storyline. In serious need of actual clothing. Gives end-game "missions"/tasks after completing the game's storyline on the Federation's side. Nikuban A representative for the entirety of the Liberation Army. Resides in the Liberation Army Headquarters in Ozbet. Gives missions related to the Liberation Army and can give troops to aid Qubba later on in the anti-slavery storyline. Jacob Fulier He is a citizen of Confusion with some degree of influence over the settlement. He used to be a demon hunter before becoming responsible for the colony, and plays a central role in Emilia's Baby side-quest. Aside his church's dislike for the Liberation Army, he actually like them, and even used to help them one or twice when he was younger. Dolland Truffle The leader of the infamous slaver group Workforce Merchants. Assigns the player missions related to the Workforce Merchants storyline. Lipas A poor man who lives in Scrapyard with his daughter in debt (to the Workforce Merchants). Sells the player a Sextant in both storylines, although in the Workforce Merchants storyline could eventually withdraw the offer of a Sextant as he pays off his debt by selling his poor daughter into slavery. Samantha Stone A member of the Mikaze rebels. Plays a large role in both the Workforce Merchants and the Liberation Army storylines as she aids in the Mikaze rebellion. Works as a mechanic in Mikaze prior to the Mikaze rebellion. Samantha Stone can be recruited as a volunteer later in the storyline (Liberation Army). Eliah An important figure in the cannabis settlement of Murray Hill. Gives the player the task of eliminating the Winchester Clan in the Liberation Army's storyline. A believer of Spencerism, but he has never met Spencer Rice and could never identify Spencer Rice. Fiston Diputtan The President of the Federation, residing in Ausz. Gives the player the grim task of annihilating Qubba through the means of a bomb for the Federation's expansion goals. Richard Weaver Former Privateer and current President of Qubba. Reluctant initially to the idea of fighting the Federation, can initiate war with the Federation. Eventually offers end-game "missions"/tasks after completing the game's storyline on Qubba's side. John Sheppard Located in Patrolton, John Sheppard is an ancient hero of Qubba and is initially connected to the first Caravaneer game (former leader of Desert Patrol). Is introduced to the player by Nikuban and helps the player persuade Richard Weaver to formally declare war on the Federation. Has a craving for Snake Eggs Rose Caretaker of the aged John Sheppard. Will eventually tell the player of John Sheppard's death. Trivia * Fafnr, Regin, and Sigurd's names and stories are references to a Norse mythology that is very similar to their in-game situation * Mustaparta's name stands for Blackbeard in Finnish * In English, Pim's name is an acronym for 'P'ersonal 'I'nformation 'M'anager * Huli Kitsune's first and last name both mean "Fox". "Huli" is "Fox" in Mandarin while "Kitsune" is "Fox" in Japanese * Nikuban's name means "Meat Bun" in Japanese * Lipas' name means "Cockroach" in Malay * If the player finishes the Qubba Storyline successfully, the player can choose to imprison Chairman Brass and then hire him as a Mercenary. * Dolland Truffle is a parody of Donald Trump * Fiston Diputtan is a parody of Vladimir Putin Category:Incomplete Category:Characters